User talk:NerdyBoutKirby
Archives *1 Erm... I've checked it just now, and the pictures I've seen there look pretty broken, and not really worthwhile, so I wouldn't recommend it.--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 23:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I guess you're right... but the Boxy and Golem sprites look up to code, so I'll use them if I have permission (not sure whose, but I'm tempted to use them anyway). Also, do you know how many exact-size screenshots we have of Strato Patrol EOS? One thing I've found is that when sprites aren't available alone, they're probably available in the final product. NerdyBoutKirby Smooth as Italian ice -- Ooh! Cold! 23:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure, it's never crossed my mind until now.--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 23:43, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat Have you ever been to the ? You should probably go to it some time; a lot more people can be there than you think. If you're using Monobook, just add "?useskin=Oasis" to the URL.--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 02:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sprite fever This and - Man you're on a roll =D Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 15:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the recognition! I really should get some official title, like "Sprite Overlord" or something. I won't get one, but it would be cool if I did. NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 15:24, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :I just have a question. Where did you get all those new Kirby Mass Attack sprites? Thanks in advance! Kirbyfan103 01:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I grabbed a ROM of Kirby Mass Attack recently, put it into an emulator, and grab screenshots. I do a lot of complicated stuff from there, but the end result is a sprite! NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 22:36, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sprite sections Having a certain sprite of something in the infobox and in the sprite section seems a bit redundant, doesn't it?--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 22:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Fine. I just think it would save us some trouble if Baby Soarar or Megatank were to reappear a year from now. If you want, I'll stop. NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 23:41, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :It's probably more convenient and less redundant to stop.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 01:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Use the octopus enmy from mass attack. AND I LOVE YOUR PICTURES! User:Snailyrocks IT THE OCTOPUS ENEMY FROM MASS ATTACK! User:Snailyrocks Octotzo sprite plz! User:Snailyrocks :I get that you're excited, but please stop messaging me. You'll have to be patient. NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 16:28, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I gonna put your kirby mass attack sprite in my user. User:Moon Snail I don't think I got my message across. I repeat, enough messages. Thanks, NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 17:05, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... That does seem like some pretty good info. That box art looks pretty convincing, too. Sure, you'll get credit when it's put up.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 17:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :YES! NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 17:26, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Images Whatever you want to do with them is fine with me.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 21:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Skeletal remains They seem right to me.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 22:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC) 20th Anniversary Game Error In the section on the homepage about the 20th anniversary game, it incorrectly states: *Kirby's Adventure (Game Boy) It should say NES. Just thought I should let you know. --Giokutalkuser 03:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Oops. Fixed it. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 04:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Tortle ammo Not sure; it doesn't really explicitly say they're Jellyfrizzes either.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 02:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Would you recommend I put them on the fatso's page, then? NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 02:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I guess that'd be alright.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 03:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Snail puppets Only Wikia Staff and VSTF can check IPs; if you want Moon Snail and Snailyrocks' IPs checked, you'll have to make a request to them.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 00:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I thought the days of vandals were over. I guess not. Please stop deleting the information, pirticuarly on Gemra. Fumutan 69px wanna battle? 39px no thanks. 17:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :According to page history NBK removed your trivia addition. That's hardly vandalism. Settle article conflicts the proper way, start by not calling names. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Starship helper Do you have any proof that it uses the same icon as the ability? A screenshot, perhaps?--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 19:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm not able to do so at the moment, and I can't do this using an emulator. It would have to be a rather low-quality snapshot from a camera; how would two emulators connect? I thought it was fishy that TSR had no icons for Starship helper, but yesterday I learned that they are the same as the Kirby ones. Nintendo was slightly lazier with KSSU's icon of Starship helper than with the unique one in KSS. The thing about the "stop Marx's mad plan" is on both descriptions, and the pause icons are the same -- you wouldn't be able to tell if Kirby or the helper paused. If I add an image of both icons (touchscreen), will you take my word for the pause picture? There's no way to prove this without it being the same as Kirby's. I'm not mad, and I'll take an actual photo or two in a couple days (I'm thinkin' Sunday). I've been waiting months to find this truth and it doesn't feel appreciated much =|. I haven't checked to see if my edit was undone, but I'll (attempt) to prove myself correct before I do anything about it. Sincerely, NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 03:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Just upload the picture here on the talkpage. All I need is proof.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 04:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Schnoz; Roguemole The "Big Schnoz" and "Giant Schnoz" articles you can go ahead and make. As for the whole Roguemole thing, I'm a bit confused about it too. I've brought up the issue before here.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 23:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Vehicles To be honest, I'm a bit skeptical about making those articles. While most of them have valid names and are actual in-game elements, I'm just not sure. Try asking Changtau about this.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 05:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Satellites and switches The mushroom satellites, I'm a bit skeptical about. As for the switches... maybe mention them on the main Switch article? That seems about right for now.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 21:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Admin Changtau is more on the technical side of things, so that's another side of the spectrum. Mainly, what an admin is expected to do is block problem users (or, simply warn them, depending on what they've done), delete any unneeded articles, and basically keep the wiki safe from such. If you're encouraged to be a technical admin like Changtau, then go ahead and learn about it, but if you'd rather be a regular admin like I am, I'm always willing to give advice. --Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 02:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow, I have a choice? =] ::I guess I'd just like to be a typical admin. I have dozens of things I intend to accomplish, and I don't have time to learn anything new! You are a pretty good admin, by the way. In that case, I'm up for the challenge! Where do I enlist? NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 02:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::You can go ahead and make a request here.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 03:03, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Dream Collection Dream Collection is just a simultaneous re-release of six past games. I think saying that an ability or is featured in there is redundant if it's in the re-releases. Currently all those 3DS and Wii VC re-releases are not accounted for either in latest appearances or categories. The much more viable candidates are content apart from the 6 games, like Smash in the new Challenge mode, for instance. The final category structure will probably include the master categories from the 6 games and the individual ones like that. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 05:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Artwork The last 3 are from an old Japanese blog. Each one of them is from one of the old Japanese guidebooks. Don't worry though, I'm cross-referencing every image I find with the few sparse pictures of the guidebooks we have (particularly from KRR; they were going to scan them but never got around to it). The reason a lot of them look questionable is because they're super low quality. I'm currently trying to salvage as many as I can, because there's no way they're going to see the light of day otherwise. Just in case that wasn't enough, here's a scan where you can make out the Mega Titan and Mr. Frosty artwork. http://kirbysrainbowresort.net/P1130303_kirbybookpreview8.png EmptyStar (talk) 21:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :That's enough for me. Thanks, NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 22:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Chuckie & Hurly Wow! I'll be darned. Good eyes you have. Sorry for doubting lol. EmptyStar (talk) 15:37, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I don't blame you for doubting it. NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 22:55, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Emulator? I noticed you've been uploading a ton of high quality screenshots. Are you using an emulator? If so, would you mind filling up some of the empty galleries of some of the level pages? Ones like Cabbage Cavern, Vocal Volcano, and ones like those. The person I had working on that in the past is no longer here, and it would really benefit the wiki if we could get some nice level screens. Just something to consider. Thanks. EmptyStar (talk) 00:23, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Adminship You've passed your Rfa. Hopefully you adhere to policies and use the tools to benefit the Wiki, I have faith you will. Keep up the good work. BNK [ |T| ] 01:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Is there any place where I can learn how to do everything I have earned the power to do? For example, I have no idea how to delete pages or block ill-meaning users. NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 02:33, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :: --Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 03:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC)